Não te vou deixar ir!
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Kiba vai com os outros rapazes atrás do Sasuke. A Ino não quer que ele vá e tenta impedi-lo. Summary horrivel -.-
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma ideia estranha.

Dêem desconto á autora.

-/-

Corria o mais rápido que os meus pés conseguiam. Não podia deixá-lo ir. Não podia. Porque é que ele tem de ir também? Porquê? De tantos shinobis nesta maldita vila tiveram de o escolher a ele? Tsunade-sama tinha dado novamente autorização ao Naruto para ir atrás do Sasuke e ele,sabe-se lá como, conseguiu convencer os rapazes que foram com ele da última vez a irem de novo. O meu problema não é o Shikamaru e o Chouji irem, é ele ir. É o Kiba ir. Agora que nós estavamos juntos finalmente ele tinha de ir nesta missão tão perigosa, ele podia não voltar. Eu podia nunca mais estar com ele, podia nunca mais ouvi-lo dizer que me amava e podia nunca mais estar nos braços dele. Quando cheguei perto do portão vi que eles ainda não tinham partido. Corri ainda mais e saltei-lhe nos braços a chorar. Prendi os meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e comecei a chorar.

-Não vás por favor. Kiba, por favor fica comigo. – eu já chorava todas as lágrimas que tinha. Só a ideia de o puder perder fazia o meu coração parar de bater.

-Ino. – ele tentou tirar os meus braços do pescoço mas só conseguiu que eu apertasse mais. – Ino, por favor. Nós já falamos sobre isto, eu vou com eles.

-Não,não,não. Tu não podes ir. Eu não te vou deixar ir. – eu não o vou deixar ir. Nem que tenha de o amarrar a alguma coisa.

-Ino,amor, eu tenho de ir. O Naruto precisa de mim. Precisa que eu vá.

-Eu também preciso de ti. Preciso de ti aqui comigo. Se tu não voltares quem me vai abraçar durante a noite? Quem vai consolar-me quando o meu dia tiver sido mau? Quem…quem vai dizer que me ama? – olhei-o nos olhos. Comecei a chorar ainda mais. Se ele não voltasse eu morria.

-Ino…- ele tomou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e encostou a testa na minha. Eu adoro quando ele faz isto, faz o meu estômago dar saltos. -…eu vou voltar. Posso voltar um bocado rebentado e a minha cara linda estar diferente, mas eu vou voltar. Eu prometo-te que vou voltar para ti.

A promessa não chega. Eu quero que ele fique comigo. Quero acordar de manhã e ver que ele está ao meu lado. Quero ter a certeza que ele está inteiro e de boa saúde. Só Kami-sama sabe se ele não vai ficar esquecido numa valeta qualquer ferido e a esvair-se em sangue.

-A promessa não chega. Eu quero que tu fiques comigo. Eu preciso de ti aqui ao meu lado.

-Ino, não chores por favor. – ele abraçou-me com força. O abraço dele é tão forte e faz-me sentir segura. Largou-me e ajoelhou-se no chão levantando-se de seguida. Tinha na mão uma espécie de arame, deu-lhe uma volta e meteu-o no meu dedo anelar. Ele não está a…

-Um dia, quando eu voltar eu vou comprar-te um anel, levar-te a jantar, digo para te meteres bonita. E peço-te para casares comigo a rezar para tu dizeres que sim. Até lá, este arame vai "segurar" a minha promessa.

-Kiba. – eu beijei-o com todo o amor que sentia por ele. – Eu vou deixar-te ir mas se tu não voltas, vais ter de te haver comigo.

-Eu volto. Já te prometi que voltava. E sabes porque vou voltar? – ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos apenas sentindo o calor vindo da mão dele.

-Porque me prometes-te e queres casar comigo? – é óbvio demais.

-Não só. – ele riu-se, adoro vê-lo sorrir. – Eu vou voltar porque eu te amo. Eu te amo muito.

-Eu sei. Eu também te amo,eu amo-te muito meu cachorrinho.

-Hn! Não me chames cachorrinho. – ele amuou.

-Vocês importam-se de se despachar? Estamos a perder tempo 'ttebayo. – Naruto reclamou impaciente como sempre.

-Tenho de ir. Não te esqueças. – ele chegou-se perto do meu ouvido. – Eu amo-te e vou voltar.

Ele beijou-me e quando se separou de mim foi embora seguido de perto pelo Akamaru. Observei-o afastar-se e depois olhei para o meu dedo. Aquilo que lá estava provava que ele me amava e dáva-me paz de espirito. Bem, o que estava em volta do meu dedo e outra coisa. Mas essa coisa está dentro de mim, e é o fruto do meu amor e do dele.

-/-

Bem, espero que gostem. Eles têm todos os seus 20 e tais anos. E eu sou capaz de fazer uma sequela com eles a voltarem.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

A segunda parte da minha fic.

-/-

Corria o mais rápido que os meus pés conseguiam aguentar. No estado em que eu estava não era aconselhável mas não importava. Ele estava de volta. Ele tinha voltado. Tinha voltado para mim. E estava inteiro pelo que a Sakura tinha dito. Eles estavam todos bem e ainda tinham trazido o Sasuke de bónus. Mas isso tudo era secundário, o que importava é que ele estava de volta. De volta para mim e para o nosso bebé. Passou um mês, quem leva um mês para encontrar um shinobi fugitivo? Eu estou grávida de dois meses agora, e ele não sabe. Parei de correr quando já avistava o portão. Consegui-a vê-los e quando o vi o meu coração bateu mais forte. Corri para ele e tal e qual como quando ele foi embora, saltei-lhe no pescoço abraçando-o. Ele apertou os braços em torno da minha cintura e inspirou o perfume que vinha dos meus cabelos, fazia sempre isto quando voltava de missões ou estava muito tempo sem me ver.

-Eu senti tanto a tua falta, Kiba. Senti tantas saudades de te ter junto de mim. – eu escondi a minha cabeça no peito dele. Conseguia cheirar o suor e a terra impregnadas no casaco de cabedal que ele sempre usava, mas o cheiro do perfume dele sobrepunha-se a tudo.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também senti a tua falta. Eu amo-te tanto, Ino. – encostou a testa na minha e olhou directo nos meus olhos. Perdi-me naqueles orber selvagens que me conquistaram logo da primeira vez que os olhei profundamente. Beijou-me. Como senti saudades daqueles lábios.

Quando nos separámos olhei em volta. A Sakura estava junto do Naruto e do Sasuke, ela deu um estalo a Sasuke. Todos gelamos, pensámos que ela iria cair nos braços dele a chorar. Mas o que fez a seguir fez-nos sorrir. Ela disse:"Isto foi por teres partido, e isto é por teres voltado." E beijou-o. Sorri ainda mais, fiquei contente por ela.

Desviei o meu olhar de volta para o homem na minha frente. Afastei-me um pouco e olhei-o de cima a baixo tentando identificar algum ferimento.

-Eu estou bem. Agora só preciso de ti, só preciso de estar junto a ti. Só preciso de sentir o teu corpo junto ao meu e de sentir os teus lábios nos meus. Eu senti tanto a tua falta, minha loira. Tanto a tua falta.

Abraçei-o outra vez. Era a altura perfeita para lhe contar. Afastei-me novamente e olhei-o nos olhos.

-Eu…eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

-Não pode esperar?

Eu percebi o que ele queria dizer. Contava-lhe mais logo.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Acordei na minha cama, completamente nua apenas coberta pelo lençol fino. A minha cintura estava rodeada por um braço e tinha um peito largo e forte colado nas minhas costas. Com cuidado virei-me para puder olhar para ele. Senti tanta falta do olhar enquanto dormia.

Muito devagar ele foi abrindo os olhos e sorriu.

-Olá. – eu sorri.

-Olá. – ele esticou o braço até á minha bochecha e acariciou-a com a mão. – O que tinhas para me contar?

Bolas! Esqueci-me completamente. Quando estou com ele esqueço-me de tudo, até do meu nome.

-O que te tenho de te contar é muito importante.

Eu não conseguia dizer por palavras então peguei na mão dele que estava no meu rosto e arrastei-a para a minha barriga. Ele percebeu o que se passava e sorriu abertamente.

-Tu estás…

Eu abanei a cabeça num sinal positivo. Ele sorriu ainda mais e começou a acariciar a minha barriga.

-Quanto tempo? – ele perguntou.

-Dois meses.

-Já estavas quando eu…

-Estava. Quis contar-te mas não queria preocupar-te durante a missão. Desculpa.

Ele disse que estava tudo bem e abraçou-me mais forte do que nunca.

Tudo estava ás direitas agora. Ele não tinha de ir embora tão depressa e agora estavamos juntos. Eu, ele e o nosso bebé.

-/-

Acabou!

Quem quer dar reviews?


End file.
